Fireworks From Sam
by coffeeplease
Summary: Ugly things happen when Sam comes to town. SD and JD.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fireworks From Sam

Author: coffeeplease

Rating: MATURE (sex, swearing)

Category: post-ep for Jefferson Lives, AU, Angst

Spoiler Info: Everything up to Jefferson Lives

Disclaimer: WB, NBC, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin... owners. I just lease and try not to stain the carpet. Lawsuits don't look good on me.

E-mail address for feedback: permission: Sure, just tell me first

Notes: This one's dark. Sam, Josh and Donna are not happy and are not playing well with others.

He said it was cool, but it really wasn't. He said that he didn't, couldn't, have a problem with it. Why would he have a problem with it. He didn't care. Really, he didn't. It was no big deal. Good luck with everything, Sam. Then Josh hung up and all Sam was left with was a dial tone and the guilt.

But if it was "cool" and "not a problem" why did he only get voicemail when he called Josh a week, a month, years later? Even when Donna was in the hospital and Sam thought he could make amends, there was no answer. Josh never returned his calls, unless it was formally, through his office. Donna was the one who made those calls.

He and Donna could never think of what to say. There was so much left to say and yet saying it, hearing it come through the receiver, would have twisted his insides. She could tell him that Josh hated him now or that Josh would eventually get over it. She could tell him that she hated him now, too. None of it made any difference.

They had all wanted him at the White House for that Fourth of July. Josh especially. He had left a laughing and rambling message on Sam's cell. He sounded like a cross between a mental patient and a frat boy. It would be cool, they could drink beer, they could watch the fireworks. They could count all the bruises on Zoey's face and all the months Sam had been gone and see if the numbers matched up.

"See my kids." Toby had been right to the point. "You're in town and you need to meet my kids."

"Sam, Hi, It's C.J., we all know you're in town and we all really, really want to see you. It would be... so good for us."

He had never heard C.J. sound quite like that.

Donna hadn't left a message. She wouldn't have. Couldn't have, didn't have his cell number, wouldn't get it from Josh.

Truth was, Sam Seaborn didn't want to set foot in the White House. He didn't want to see any bruises or babies. He didn't want to wrap himself in them anymore. It wasn't his world and from the outside he could see the dark shadows that surrounded his former home. Their voices spoke beyond their words and exhaustion, grief, anxiety and pain... much more than Rosslyn or MS. Why would he willingly set foot into an abyss?

He did what he came to Washington to do. Set up some meetings. Go over some paperwork. He planned to watch the fireworks from the roof of his hotel. He would crack open a beer, by himself. Reminisce without the bother of other people's memories. Stay away from the darkness.

Unfortunately, work diverted him and he ended up missing the fireworks completely. No matter, there would be more next year and the year after that. There were fireworks in every city, there were fireworks on days that weren't holidays. Perhaps it was best. Seeing explosions over the White House... would hit too close to the metaphor in the back of his head.

"Honestly, Sam, I didn't know you were staying here."

That was the first thing she had said when he found her at the hotel bar. He was relieved. She wasn't trying to find him. And she didn't sound too cheery at the thought of seeing him. He was strangely relieved by that, too. They were always the happy ones, Sam and Donna. Chipper, perky, saw the glass half-full... whatever. She already had a few Jack and Cokes.

"I honestly didn't expect to see you here."

She took a long sip.

"I honestly didn't expect to be here."

"It's nice to see you." He wasn't so sure. Not that he didn't love Donna, who didn't? But he felt the thick agony of this post-Walken White House oozing out of her pours.

She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, why see the glass half-full if your glass has already exploded in your face? "You know how the President is fond of the "Jefferson lives" story?"

"I thought that was apocryphal." He sat down next to her, too weary for words but relieved that her habit of changing topics at breakneck pace hadn't changed.

"I have a bit to add to that story, too. You know... Sam... Amy lives."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"She lives and breathes and works in the same building and she likes to wear little red dresses, so she and I have a lot in common."

"You have Josh in common." He shouldn't have said it, but he did. If she was going to get upset, he was going to let her get upset. He could do this much for his old friends.

Donna grinned, her mouth twisted and contorted. "Well, maybe we shouldn't have that in common."

"You think?"

"Maybe I should do quit."

"You won't."

"But maybe I should."

"Well," Sam folded his arms beneath him. "I'm a bad person to be giving advice about leaving the White House."

She looked at him pointedly. "You didn't go over there tonight."

"I didn't want to."

"Good." Donna downed the rest of her drink. At least, Sam mused, he and Donna were always honest with each other. If they couldn't still be chipper or perky, they could be honest.

She motioned to the bartender and repeated her "good" more firmly.

"The rest... C.J. and Toby and Josh... they can take all this better... you know." He didn't know what that meant, but she nodded her head anyway.

"I want another and he'll have what I'm having," Donna told the bartender.

He didn't know if he wanted a drink.

Donna turned to face him. "I don't want to take it better and I don't want take it worse. I need some distance right now."

"Take a vacation."

She snorted. "Please! With Josh Lyman calling me every five minutes... that's assuming he'd even let me go to begin with."

"Tell him to screw himself."

"He's got someone else to screw." Sam didn't know Donna's voice could carry so much bitterness.

He gulped a good portion of his unwanted drink and spoke again. "Amy lives."

"She does."

"He... really doesn't get it."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to draw him a map. If this is what he wants, this is what he wants and if this is what he wants, I'm not going to say one goddamn word about it."

Sam had never heard Donna swear before.

"You shouldn't have to draw him a map. This shouldn't be on your shoulders. This shouldn't be your burden."

"I know, Sam."

"Maybe you should quit."

She sighed deeply. "But I won't."

The idea came into his head. He dismissed it at first. It was something they would never do. It was something Sam and Donna would just never do. He'd never hurt his old friend, the one who had a horrible poker face. But maybe he would. Maybe the darkness was contagious. Maybe she had beautiful eyes and long legs.

Maybe Josh deserved it.

"Why the hell is he sleeping with her again?"

"Who knows?" Donna answered. "She's there."

"So are you."

"He can't sleep with me."

"I know."

"You know," She twisted at the ends of her napkin. "He can't even say that he wants to. Because maybe someday I'll become bitter and maybe someday I'll sue his ass, or something like that."

"He has to be careful."

"I know."

"I mean it, Donna. Its not like you would ever do that, but he can't..."

"Who knows?" Donna looked at him sharply. "Maybe I would. You're a lawyer, Sam. Tell me, how much money can I get for a comment about a schoolgirl's uniform?"

"Donna, you don't really want to go there. You're just angry and... and you have a right to be. But don't talk about suing Josh for sexual harassment."

"Why?"

"Because you never will."

"Just like I'll never quit." She laughed bitterly. "How sick is this?"

She wanted revenge. The classic revenge. Sleep with his best friend. Donna knew more about this kind of politics than she ever let on. And the thought he had dismissed crept back into his mind. This wasn't them, wasn't the Sam and Donna everyone knew. And because of that, no one would ever guess.

Josh would never have to know. It would make her revenge sweeter if he did, but all three of them would probably suffer in the end. Best to dismiss the thought again, because Josh would find out. Somehow he would and Sam didn't know who Josh would be more furious at. He had a hunch it would be him.

But Josh wasn't the only one of them who had wanted to see her naked. Sam wanted that on record.

"Don't... don't belittle what you mean to him, Donna." Sam motioned the bartender.

"I know what I mean to him."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I'm his friend. His assistant. On some days, he likes me likes me." Donna fluttered her eyelashes mockingly. They were so damn long.

"More than just some days."

"I know. What good does it do either of us?"

"Donna..."

"I mean it, Sam. What happiness has that brought either of us? Hmm?" She sounded furious.

"You don't know how the story ends."

Donna took a sip. "Everyone thinks I'm so patient, Sam. Donna's so patient, she works for Josh. She has to be. But I'm not. I'm sick of waiting. And I'm waiting for something... something that will probably never happen. If it were only the job, things would be different. But its not and... and it will never happen."

"Again, you don't know that."

She slapped her hand on the bar. A few patrons turned their heads her way. "I'm done waiting."

"His loss." Sam didn't know why his voice sounded so low and gravely. He was not going to seduce Donnatella Moss. Not when she was pining, yet done waiting, for his best friend. His best friend, currently with a woman who, to put it charitably, did not bring out the best in him. Sam didn't have anything against Amy but he didn't have anything for her, either. Unlike the tipsy blond who was apparently leaving on the next train away from this disaster.

"I quit, Sam." Her voice sounded wounded and seductive. "I quit this."

"You won't, Donna. You say it and say it, but you won't."

"And you think less of me for it." Now her voice was brittle.

"I don't. I think... I think you are patient and kind and I think its entirely possible that you are done waiting, but not yet ready to quit. I think once he realizes..."

"Don't. Don't... fill me with false hope."

"Okay."

"I need all hope to be lost."

"It seems like..." Sam struggled as the weight of nearly everything toppled on his shoulders. "It seems like this entire town is underwater. People aren't breathing. You can't see... there's no light."

"There were fireworks tonight," Donna whispered. "Lots of light from the fireworks."

"I missed them. They'll be fireworks again soon, though." Sam leaned closer to her, letting her fill his senses. He was going to seduce Donna Moss. And he didn't know if it made him part of the darkness or part of the light, but her hair was brilliant and her eyes were shining.

"There will be." She didn't pull away. "There's Guy Fawkes day in England."

He kissed her.

He was taking from her darkness and she was stealing from his light and it was balanced, Sam reasoned with himself. The reasoning, the rationalizing, stayed with him all through the elevator ride, as his hand crept up her blouse. There was nothing between Donna Moss and Josh Lyman, not anymore or at least not now.

She was done waiting, Sam thought as they tumbled to the bed. The wait was finished. He didn't believe her, but he couldn't stop touching her. Nothing between Donna Moss and Josh Lyman. Nothing between Sam Seaborn and Donna Moss; no clothes, no barriers, just skin.

She called out his name, not Josh's, when she climaxed and that had to count for something.

Of course, it was a mistake. She didn't seem too upset about it the next morning. Why should she, Sam reasoned. She had her revenge. The light and the dark were now balanced. She wasn't going to quit and she probably wasn't done waiting. She hugged him as she left, saying she had to get to the office early to prepare some notes for Josh.

Sam was upset for all the wrong reasons. He didn't care that he had stolen his best friend's not-quite-done-waiting girl for a night of clashing shadows. He didn't care that he had inserted himself into the messiest love triangle this side of the Potomac, the Josh/Amy/Donna quagmire. He didn't care that Donna had been using him.

He wanted to do it again and he hated himself for it. He wanted to feel her hair trickle across his chest and her mouth against his. He wanted it again and if he ever had it again, he would want even more. Her, naked and laughing, not perky but whole and real. Full of different kinds of light and darkness and damn it, Sam wanted her. He wanted her to come back from the White House, to lay next to him.

There was a way to make that happen, Sam thought. A way to drive Donna Moss straight back to his arms and, in the process, let Mr. Lyman in on the light that he was missing. The trip to Washington had been full of bad decisions and Sam couldn't help but make one more.

He called Josh.

But when he actually got Josh on the line, he froze. All the bluster, the planned speech, left him.

Josh sounded overjoyed to hear his voice. Donna hadn't told him. Donna wouldn't be telling him because she knew better. Sam thought he knew better, too. His mouth became dry and all his answers sounded trite. Words failed him. He couldn't do it, couldn't tell Josh whose arms he had spent last night in.

"So I saw Amy last night..."

Sam was not going to tell him.

"Yeah, how was that?"

"You know, good. She's... good, I guess."

Josh didn't sound so enthused.

"You, uh, starting that back up again?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I don't know... its a good distraction from what's been going on. It might get serious again, I don't know. Just trying to make it from day to day, you know?"

"Yeah..."

Sam wasn't going to say it. Couldn't do it. Donna was right outside at her desk, Sam knew. Josh would...

Interrupt his thoughts. "I mean, we're both consenting adults. Nothing wrong with two single people having some nights of passion, right?"

Goddamn him.

"Right. So, I saw Donna last night..."

Sam gripped the phone next to his head. Nothing wrong with two single people and nights of passion, Josh. You did nothing wrong, Sam. He said so himself.

Josh was extremely quiet. When he spoke, he sounded like a man desperately trying not to ask the question he already guessed the answer to.

"Funny. She didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well, these things happen."

The silence was deafening.

Sam spoke again. "Nothing wrong with two single people..."

"Right." Josh's voice was all business.

"Its not going to be a problem, right?"

"No, its cool." But it wasn't.

"You can't really..."

"I don't have a problem... I can't have a problem. I can't."

"Yeah."

Josh laughed but it sounded more like a sob. Sam froze and realized, just then, what he had done.

"Why would I have a problem with you screwing my assistant, Sam?"

Twenty years of friendship gone.

"I didn't..."

"I don't care." Josh shouted.

Sam could hear Donna running for the hills, cursing his name. Probably cursing both their names. How badly had he screwed everything up. Even still, he wanted to feel Donna's body pressed next to his again. The thought sickened him.

"She and I, it was a one-time..."

"I really don't care." Josh interrupted.

"I'm sor..."

"Its no big deal."

"Jo-"

"Good luck with everything, Sam."

Dial tone.


	2. Fireworks From Josh

Title: Fireworks From Josh

Author: coffeeplease

Rating: MATURE (sex, swearing)

Category: post-ep for Han, AU, Angst

Spoiler Info: Everything up to Han

Disclaimer: WB, NBC, John Wells, Aaron Sorkin... owners. I just lease and try not to stain the carpet. Lawsuits don't look good on me.

E-mail address for feedback: permission: Sure, just tell me first

Notes: Sequel to "Fireworks From Sam." Josh's perspective.

She was tying his bow tie, just like nothing had changed. She tied it the night she told him about Cliff Calley. She tied it countless times. It was a way of getting her close to him, close enough to kiss, and yet he could never kiss her. He was a masochist, he freely admitted. At least he could smell her perfume.

He wondered if she had worn the same perfume the night she and Sam...

It had taken all his strength not to yell at her as soon as he had hung up. Yell, scream, throw things, take her by the shoulders and shake her and ask her how the hell she could have done this to him. But the stain by his visitor's chair mocked him. Him and Amy. He had no right. Everyone involved was a consenting adult.

So he couldn't be mad at her. Strangely enough, the more he thought about it, the more he wasn't. Pieced together in his mind, it all made sense. Donna had seen him and Amy together at the fireworks. Upset, she went to drown her sorrows at the Four Seasons bar. Ran into Sam and it was the perfect revenge. Sleep with his best friend.

At least it proved that she still cared.

If that wasn't the case and she had actually wanted Sam without any thought of retribution, then Josh was at a loss. The revenge story made sense to him and his ego; gratified him to be at the center of their world. Sam and Donna making love without a single thought to how it would affect their boss, best friend, brother in arms? It just wasn't feasible.

He would never let Donna know that he knew. The angry part of him wouldn't give her the satisfaction; the more humble side of him wanted to save her the embarrassment and pain. If she knew he knew, she would expect months of iciness, like after Cliff. There was no way Josh would let that happen again. He would make no snide comments. He was screwing Amy; he was in no way blameless.

However, Sam Seaborn could rot in hell and Josh would never speak to him again.

Sam had known better. Had known... had known his best friend's heart and had still chosen to sleep with Donna. Josh's hands balled into fists as Donna looped the tie around again. They were talking about economics, about her family, about the president. But Josh's mind was slamming Sam against a wall and punching his pretty boy face again and again and again...

He had never had such violent thoughts about Cliff or Jack Reece. Of course, he had some idle fantasies and, of course, he would turn Dr. Freeride into hamburger if he ever crossed paths with him. But the past few weeks had been filled with thoughts of slugging Sam. Preferably in front of Donna.

It occurred to him that if Sam had slept with Amy, he would not be this angry.

"It's not cool!" Fantasy Josh screamed at Fantasy Sam as he clocked him once more. "You knew I'd have a fucking problem with it! You knew how much I cared! How dare you fucking touch her!"

Over the years, there had been a few nights when Sam and Josh would drink together and the attributes of the latter's assistant had come up. Those long legs, wide eyes, thin hands, pouty mouth. It had never gotten too dirty, Josh wouldn't have allowed it. He could accept that Sam wanted Donna, found her desirable. Many men did. But if Josh weren't allowed to touch her thin hands or measure the inches of her long legs, neither was Sam.

They could be consenting adults all they wanted, it still didn't make it right. It didn't stop the feelings of hurt and betrayal from clouding over Josh on a daily basis, every time he walked by Will Bailey's office.

But he couldn't let Donna know.

She let those thin hands rest on his lapels for a moment. She searched his face.

"Donna..."

"You should go. You'll be late."

He could never tell her.

"Donna, I know."

She furred her brow.

"You know what exactly?"

"About... you and Sam."

Her hands flew off his lapels. He tried to pretend it didn't hurt.

"How... how do you know about that?"

"I'm not going to say."

"He told you." She answered her own question as she slowly backed away from him.

"Yes... yes, he did."

"And you've known how long?"

"Since... since the day after. July fifth."

She seemed frightened. He cursed himself thoroughly. This wasn't going to be like Cliff, like Jack. He shouldn't have told her.

"Well..." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a half-grin. "These things happen." She seemed to be waiting for an explosion, bracing herself. She also seemed unlikely to apologize.

"Yeah, I guess they do." He didn't mean to sound so hurt.

She steeled herself, coming back closer to him. "Josh, I..."

"I'm the last person to lecture anyone about meaningless sex right now." He looked deep into her eyes, trying to will her to understand about him and Amy. And to make sure she didn't see the stain by the visitor's chair.

She stared right back, unfazed. "Who said it was meaningless?"

Ice washed over him. New scenarios danced in his mind and he honestly felt more sick to his stomach than he could ever remember being. "I...I... thought it was just one time."

If it were ongoing, if it was a romance, if he was going to have to watch her become Mrs. Sam Seaborn, then he might as well vomit right now.

"Just because it was only one time doesn't mean it was meaningless."

"So it meant something..."

"I don't... Josh, this isn't something you and I should discuss."

"Why?"

"Because..." She looked back at him, a bit of shame lacing her eyes. "Because you're my boss."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever head." He yanked at his bow tie, just so she would have to tie it again.

"Yeah, and there are certain things you and I can't discuss. My sex life being among them."

Bitterness engulfed him. "Did you make that rule before or after the thirteen buttons on the trousers comment?"

She sighed heavily. "So this is going to be like Jack and Cliff. You feel the right to judge me..."

"Its not about judging you!"

"Well, that's what it sounds like from here!"

"Knock it off. You know exactly what this is about."

"No, I don't."

He walked as near to her as he could without touching her. He couldn't touch her. "Come on, Donna. You know what this is about. Put yourself in my shoes, how would you feel?" He tried to put empathy and care into his voice, but his words came out pleading and sad.

She didn't answer him. Didn't even look at him. He never should have told her.

"Please, Donna..."

"Josh, you're going to be late."

"This isn't like Cliff and Jack. This isn't the same thing."

Her voice was tinged with tears, but it was also angry and feisty. "You know, Josh, you're the first boss I've ever had who did this. Who turned my having sex, having relationships..."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Donna." Josh exploded, slamming his hand on the desk. "Do you really think this is about me being your boss? A boss doesn't have any right..."

"And neither do you." She stated icily.

He gulped. "I know."

She relented slightly, coming closer to him. "But I do understand how... if I were in your shoes, I'd be hurt. And I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Bullshit."

She blanched. "Josh..."

He quickly schooled his features, trying for all the world to look compassionate and caring. "Just... just admit to that much, Donna. You had to have... I mean... you slept with Sam to hurt me." He could barely stomach the sentence. "And that's okay. I mean, I'm sure... I probably deserve it."

Donna closed her eyes and Josh could see her count to ten in her head. Her voice, when she spoke again, was angrier then he had ever heard before. "You are an egotistical jackass, Josh."

"Donna..."

"No," She walked around him, her eyes open and wide and filled with a simmering anger. "I know the script you have in your head. This was revenge, I did this to hurt you, Sam and I fucked just to hurt you. That's how it is, right? Because this is all about Josh Lyman."

He ripped his tie apart. "If it had been any other man, Donna, but you choose Sam. My best friend for, what, twenty years? You can deny all you want, you can call me egotistical, but I'm damn sure Sam knew how this would effect me and you did, too."

He touched her, God help him, he had to. Had to stop this meaningless cycle of pain and injury and darkness and just let her know, somehow... He gripped her hand and was overjoyed that she didn't pull away.

"It really is okay, Donna. I'm hurt, but... I can't be, you know. But I am. But I'm not angry, at least not at you."

Her hand left his and went to his bow tie, to retie the damn thing. Just like everything was normal.

It was a few moments before she spoke.

"Are you angry at Sam?"

He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"I don't think that anger quite covers it, Donna."

"Are you hurt at Sam?" Her fingernail grazed his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. But that doesn't quite cover it, either."

"You think that he did this to hurt, you, too?" She sounded wounded.

"Not entirely." He closed his eyes, willing himself to keep breathing. "I always knew he found you attractive."

"A lot of men..."

"Yeah, I know." He knew. God help him, he knew men found her attractive. "But Sam... he likes you. You know, likes you likes you."

She took a deep breath. "And you like me like me, too." She said it in the smallest whisper.

"Yes." He whispered. She was so close to him and a stronger man would kiss her. But he just couldn't. Maybe it was the job, maybe it was Amy, maybe it was that this thing between them was too damn strong for one kiss in the office. Except that it wouldn't be one kiss, Josh knew. They'd be adding stains to his floor in a matter of minutes if he touched his lips to hers.

He continued. "And you like me like me. So I guess the real question is, do you like Sam?"

"I think the real question is why are we talking like middle school students?"

"Answer the question."

"And you like Amy." She didn't seem to upset to say it, but Josh reasoned that she had had a couple years to get used to it. A couple years of dealing with the perpetual mess of himself and Amy. He had put her through that. She deserved revenge and he wasn't angry at her.

He could kill Sam with his bare hands.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not going to lie to you. But I don't like her..." He had almost said "love her." "... nearly as much as I like you."

Her hands stopped on his tie. "When Sam and I were at the bar, I asked him what good you and I liking each other... what good had it ever done, what happiness had it ever brought us?"

"Knowing you has brought me happiness, Donna. I hope you can say the same about me."

"I can, but its not enough."

He grabbed her hands from his collar and brought her closer to him. He wrapped his body around hers and held her as close as humanly possible. In her ear he whispered, "Give me more time."

"How much?"

"I don't know."

"I can't wait forever."

"I can."

She pulled away, studying his face. "You're not waiting. You're with Amy."

"And you were with Sam."

"I like Sam, but not as much as I like you." She smiled at him softly.

"I'll ask Amy tonight to define what we're doing and she won't be able to. Do you know why?"

"I don't know if I want to know."

"Because she knows how I feel... about you." He wasn't going to bring up that embarrassing night a year ago when he shouted the wrong name during his orgasm. Or how many times that had almost happened. Darker thoughts came into his head suddenly. "And so does Sam."

"Josh..."

"You, Donna, I can forgive for hurting me. I deserved it. I know it. But name me one goddamn thing I ever did to him to deserve this. He wanted you, no doubt, but he knew how I'd feel."

"You'll forgive Sam."

No.

"No, I won't."

Donna laughed slightly as she went back to tying his bow tie. "Twenty years of friendship shouldn't go down the drain because of a woman."

"Too late."

"Josh, I don't like..."

"I'm sorry Donna, but it doesn't really matter whether you like it or not. These things have consequences."

"Eventually..."

"No."

He stopped seeing Amy a few weeks after that. Carrick, Angela Blake, the shutdown... he can't say he really missed Amy during that period because, in a weird way, he felt closer to Donna than before and that was all he really cared about. They were still boss and assistant, both still waiting, but at least they knew the other was waiting. He could drop by her apartment at 2 AM, after having shouted at a few inanimate objects. She would make him some tea and he would stay the night, cuddling with her and thinking maybe this wasn't waiting after all.

Sam kept calling. Donna would give him the messages, a look in her eye. The look said "get over it, please, for my sake." But although Josh would do almost anything for Donna, he wouldn't do that.

Years later, he answered the phone.

"Josh..."

"Sam."

Sam seemed to stop breathing. At least, he wasn't saying anything.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you'd answer the phone."

The violent fantasies had ended a couple years ago. The pain had gradually subsided.

"Then why did you call?"

"I never give up hope?" Sam made the sentence sound like a question.

"Sam, the glass is always half full, Seaborn."

"Yeah, Josh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry."

"Give me more time. In a few years, I'll be ready to fully accept your apology."

"But Josh, you got the girl."

"I know."

"You married the girl."

"I know."

"Then..."

"You knew it wouldn't be cool, Sam. You knew I'd have a big problem with it. You knew how much I cared."

"I did... Josh... um..."

"It's okay, Sam."

"Its just... your wife is an amazing woman. And for a night, I forgot that she was... that she was waiting for someone."

Josh thought about what he said for a second. "It really is okay. She waited for me."

"Yeah."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I gotta run but we'll..."

"You'll forgive me in a few years?"

"That I will."

"Take care of her." And then Sam was gone.

Dial tone.


End file.
